<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>就算是反派也会想正常恋爱 by teateuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042479">就算是反派也会想正常恋爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateuth/pseuds/teateuth'>teateuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateuth/pseuds/teateuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莱克斯几乎有些嫉妒了：难道相比起给一对散伙人编写好结局，洗白一个反派人物所带来的挑战性不够有趣味吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>就算是反派也会想正常恋爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>　　不知道是不是巧合，莱克斯·卢瑟总觉得爱德华多·萨维林在躲他。<br/><br/>　　这种怀疑有很多根据，几乎每次就在他的朋友就要相互引荐的时候，爱德华多就会迅速溜走，还有几次甚至很刻意，他刚一出现 ，上一秒还在和朋友聊天的爱德华多下一秒就借口消失。这样的事情发生次数太多，所有人都注意到了这一点，连莱克斯都忍不住要反思自己是不是做了什么让这位脸书联合创始人不痛快的事。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯真的认真反思过几秒钟，最后的结论是爱德华多·萨维林有毛病，除了他这张脸可能对他有点冒犯以外，他想不到自己还有什么能让他觉得不痛快的。但大家都是成年人了，这点事儿还拎不清吗？<br/><br/>　　白瞎了一张挺好看的脸。挺可惜的。<br/><br/>　　真的挺可惜的，莱克斯想。爱德华多刚好长得就是他喜欢的那一卦，漂亮，矜贵，笑起来的样子无辜又狡黠，他看起来很聪明，但骨子里又带点疯——这一点不是直接看出来的，莱克斯看过他录的一段飓风的视频，视频里没有他，但背景音是他被风刮得支离破碎的笑声。<br/><br/>　　没错，他搜过他，因为爱德华多真的他妈的就是他喜欢的那种类型。<br/><br/>　　他无数次偶遇爱德华多·萨维林。纽约市八百万人，每天晚上都有无数人在无数派对上醉生梦死，萨维林刚好就是最顶尖的那一群人之一，他混在最颓靡混乱的派对中，做那个最漂亮也最能豪掷千金的派对宝贝——他那么爱玩，很难不碰上他，所有派对都会请他，因为大家都喜欢他。他刚来纽约，自带谈资，还是个漂亮慷慨的亿万富翁，大家怎么能不爱他？<br/><br/>　　所有人都知道爱德华多刚打了一场官司，马克·扎克伯格给他签了一张六个亿和百分之五的超速罚单，优厚得令人咋舌。但他现在正在疗伤——反正爱德华多是这么说的，每每谈到硅谷那一位，他都会用一种乖得不可思议的眼神说：“我们依然是朋友。”接着他会抿一抿他带水色的嘴唇——这也太像天使了。莱克斯恨死他了。他五官每一丝牵动都精致又刻意，雕刻他美貌的神显然对这个男人优待过了头，实在没有必要这么漂亮，不是吗？反正他只会用这种美貌耍一些小女孩讨钱的把戏：<br/><br/>　　“敬扎克伯格，”带着那种杂糅着戏谑与些微脆弱的笑意，爱德华多会举杯，然后说：“敬伟大的0.03%。”<br/><br/>　　简直是无懈可击的表演。莱克斯想。接着爱德华多会给所有人送酒和点心，然后拍拍衣角轻飘飘地离开，还会摆出一副被戳了心头旧事的伤心模样让人没法阻拦——莱克斯不确定他是不是每次表演都会这么谢幕，但至少每一回谢幕都发生在他出现以后。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多来纽约快两个月了，莱克斯都没能和他说上一句话，这真的有点不太正常，所有人都发现了。<br/><br/>　　“他可能真的和扎克伯格有一腿，”他的狐朋狗友对他挤眉弄眼，“你知道的，你和他长得有点像。”<br/><br/>　　但我和扎克伯格又没有一腿。莱克斯腹诽，他躲我干什么？怕移情啊？硅谷那群人不都说他是天使吗，天使也会这么小心眼啊？<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　-<br/><br/>　　爱德华多确实在躲莱克斯，但原因和马克毫无关系——他和马克也没有一腿。虽然他俩看起来真的很像操过，但其实没有，他们看起来有很多绯色往事，但其实没有。只是爱德华多丝毫不介意给马克添一点麻烦，毕竟互联网草创公司需要一点谈资，纽约人需要一些娱乐，而小白眼狼需要一点惩罚。他很慷慨的，他都可以给。<br/><br/>　　他第一眼看到莱克斯·卢瑟时真的被吓到了，他和马克确实很像，但他更像一只金灿灿的小狮子，浮夸又张扬。相比马克，莱克斯笑得太频繁了——频繁到让他有点不寒而栗。他听过莱克斯很多传闻，大多数都有点吓人，弑父只是其中一件。爱德华多远离他有很正当的理由：他是个危险人物。<br/><br/>　　但这不构成他如此特殊的原因。毕竟这个时代大家的脑子都不太正常，醉生梦，梦生死，多少人怀着点石成金不成就从世贸中心大楼一跃而下的念头，纽约最擅长的就是制造酒鬼和疯子，他是前一种，莱克斯是后一种，他们半斤八两。<br/><br/>　　真正的理由是爱德华多第一次遇见莱克斯就被他的脸吓到了，心下好奇，接着去搜了一下。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　他搜到了莱克斯和他的同人文。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　爱德华多知道人们对合伙人变散伙人的故事有很多桃色幻想，他第一次知道他和马克的同人衍生还有相当大一部分粉丝基础时爱德华多还觉得好笑，接着本着了解今天年轻人都在干什么的科研精神他从LiveJournal、汤不热一路磕到了AO3。<br/><br/>　　那段日子他像发现新大陆一般为Mardo爱情磕得如痴如狂，连酒都不喝了，日夜颠倒、不知晨昏为何物只为追完那几篇正剧向长篇——多么美的哈佛岁月，多么痛的硅谷往事！磕到最后连爱德华多都为故事里除了爱以外别无选择的悲怆感几度落泪，甚至想发电邮问问马克·扎克伯格：你的蓝色铁王座真的值得吗？<br/><br/>　　通宵高强度磕了一个多月以后，某天爱德华多收到马克的电邮，内容挺简单的：说脸书破壳周年纪念日快要到了，让他上线营业一下顺便给他点下赞，证明他俩感情没破裂，好安慰一下各位实质股东及精神股东。<br/><br/>　　北美痛彻你心爱情故事就是这么瞬间破碎的，爱德华多终于梦醒，他一边恨恨一边给马克点赞，心想：真相是假！故事里那些爱是想触碰又缩回手、爱而不得不敢联系的情节都是骗人的！硅谷那个崽子甚至没事就来骚扰他，什么也不图，就是图他俊美逼人长相帅气，想把他骗回去给当脸书形象大使和免费公关！<br/><br/>　　梦碎！梦碎！不是爱会消失，爱是压根从来没有存在过！<br/><br/>　　爱德华多唏嘘地关掉了一连串网页，把Kindle里那108篇同人也尽数删掉，他顶着黑眼圈恍惚地回到现实世界，这会儿他看谁都觉得重影，特别晃眼，特别不真实，纽约人疯得要死，一封封邀请信接踵而来络绎不绝，他也来者不拒——从一个绝对虚无的世界里抽身而出之后，爱德华多总觉得家里清净得让人发毛，于是干脆作死到底，把空虚的肉体献给灯红酒绿的纽约市。<br/><br/>　　他从一个虚无坠入了另一个虚无，打算把自己变成了一朵彻头彻尾的狂欢玫瑰，末了还特别欣喜地给他爸报喜：别担心，爸，你们老钱这条破船后继有人了！<br/><br/>　　呃，也正是这个时候，他遇到了莱克斯·卢瑟。<br/><br/>　　说真的，第一眼他还以为是他磕CP上了头，看谁都像他硅谷旧爱，第二眼的时候莱克斯已经冲他笑眯眯地挑眉了——爱德华多觉得很惊悚：操，是真的像啊。再过了一会儿，爱德华多感觉他旁边已经有无数好事者不嫌事大告诉了他莱克斯的身份，还蠢蠢欲动想要把他俩相互介绍认识一下。<br/><br/>　　还需要认识个屁。就这么刹那之间，爱德华多脑子里立即闪过了五十万字克隆人替身梗超级加倍狗血文：为情所伤的爱德华多在糜烂颓废的纽约遇到了莱克斯·卢瑟，像只甜柿子一样金灿灿的金毛犬，他们无法控制地相爱，爱到长日将尽华月升起，莱克斯发现自己不过是硅谷那一位的影子，不，甚至更糟糕，他是他的克隆体……<br/><br/>　　操。爱德华多。停下。快住脑！<br/><br/>　　眼看着莱克斯带着笑意迈腿向他走来，爱德华多下意识转身就走，连他因为通宵磕CP而虚浮的脚步都顿时变得又快又坚定！爱德华多觉得自己简直是在瞬移！与此同时，他脑子里的那篇替身文也随着他闪现般的脚步飞快地演绎着：莱克斯发现自己不过是一个鬼影替身，他无法接受这样的事实于是抽身离开。明明是先离开的那一个，可他的眼神却像只被遗弃的金毛犬一样可怜。爱德华多又一次失去了爱人，他默默望着大金毛离开的背影与自己那颗迷雾般的心，他想：他在爱莱克斯时，爱的难道真的只是马克的幻影，而与莱克斯本身毫无关系吗……<br/><br/>　　不行。不行。停下。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多回家后迅速停止了自己的一切社交活动，先大睡了三天三夜来格式化自己脑子里那个装狗血文的分区，睡完之后他自觉神清气爽，感觉脑内一众同人文都已是前尘往事。爱德华多觉得自己终于正常了，起来后他照了照镜子，发现自己黑眼圈淡了，气色也好了，他感到自己的内心与精力都充盈了起来，睡醒又是一朵怒放的巴西铁玫瑰！<br/><br/>　　随即他点了个外卖，翘着脚又开始网上冲浪，爱德华多评估了一下自己的精神状态，觉得十分稳定、十分健康，于是动手开始搜起“莱克斯·卢瑟”这个名字。<br/><br/>　　越搜他越觉得人不可貌相，莱克斯路子挺野的，爱德华多发现他走的完全不是可怜巴巴大金毛那一个路子，他感觉通体舒畅，于是痛快地把自己脑补的狗血替身文从脑子里删光，马上开始津津有味地看起莱克斯的八卦。莱克斯的成长历程已经被媒体扒个底掉还被添油加醋大肆渲染了一番：他出身平凡，父亲暴虐，他能有今天的财富、成就与地位完全靠自己一番奋斗——活脱脱给写成了一个美国梦化身。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多越看越觉得当初那第一眼印象特别不靠谱，这货与其说是大金毛，不如说是只金孔雀，看他漫天飞舞的演讲视频和各种事迹，营销有点过头，显得有点太疯太浮夸。再加上弑父那个传闻，导致爱德华多看莱克斯的很多新闻都有种在看无声的惊悚片的感觉。最终，他得出结论：搞不好真的是个变态，还是不要惹比较好。<br/><br/>　　新闻刷到这里也就该停手去工作了——真的，该停手了。但无奈他的外卖刚好到了，于是爱德华多抱着披萨又开始快乐冲浪，他就这么一不小心冲回了他曾经的快乐老家AO3。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多真的是本着很纯粹的心情随手一搜——好吧，人的心理有时是有那么一点点阴暗面的，他就是想看看莱克斯是不是也被编排过什么尴尬不为人知的CP故事，结果他的搜索框里“Lex Luthor”的斜杠后面，不知道为什么，就他妈的关联出了天杀的他的名字。<br/><br/>　　说真的，马克·扎克伯格他也就忍了，好歹他们真的认识，但他妈的莱克斯·卢瑟算什么？他俩的磕点在他妈哪里？为什么八竿子打不着的两个人会有这么多同人？替身梗也不至于写这么多吧？<br/><br/>　　这个搜索结果气得爱德华多连外卖都先不吃了，他颇为愤怒地点进了其中一篇细细研读，预警？不看！成人内容？Proceed——<br/><br/>　　第一篇他就被冲击到了。读完以后，爱德华多的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是茫然与仓皇。他在评论框里很犹豫地敲下一句：“爱德华多的身体不可能、也不应该摆出那种姿势”，想了一会儿后又有些尴尬地删掉。但他心里左右有些不甘，又忍不住敲下一句：“存在两性畸形的人不适合生育吧”，将措辞反复修改了一番以后，爱德华多最终还是没有发出去，因为他发现评论区里只有他在意这一点。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多的心情很复杂。假如只有他一个人注意到这一点的话，那像‘监禁是违法的’这样的话他大概也不必费心去措辞了。<br/><br/>　　可能是他磕CP的道行还不够深。爱德华多想。接着他又小心翼翼点开了另一篇，没有成人内容。<br/><br/><br/>　　——但他为什么是莱克斯的小妈啊？<br/><br/><br/>　　爱德华多恨恨地仔细读了一遍，发现作者的逻辑竟然该死的连贯：他在商战受人陷害，最终无奈成为莱克斯父亲的妻子，莱克斯看着他深受他父亲的折磨，自己却无法施救，含恨的种子深埋心底。苦心人天不负，他蛰伏多年最终弑父娶母，上演了整一出《俄狄浦斯王》。但对于爱德华多而言，是莱克斯的父亲，还是莱克斯，终究没有什么区别——于他而言这不过是换了一只新的笼子。无尽的折磨周而复始，爱德华多对莱克斯所有的指望也最终破灭，歌鸟咬舌，故事结束。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多又接连看了三十多篇同人，他发现自己在同人里的身份很复杂，当完了小妈当寡妇，当完了寡妇当情妇，寡妇当完了还要当孕妇，工种换得很频繁，有时还要身兼数职——<br/><br/>　　这，这怎么说呢……他们老钱这条破船确实快沉了，但他老萨维林家还不至于沦落到这个地步，而且为什么、为什么在莱花文里他总是被默认有第二套生殖系统？再者莱克斯怎么会这么热衷于各种道具，这真的是空穴来风吗？是不是莱克斯·卢瑟真的有什么怪癖啊？<br/><br/>　　……他自己是不是不太行？<br/><br/>　　爱德华多之前不是没有看过PWP，但他和莱克斯的PWP占总体比例显然有点太高了，而且，他想，这是不是有点太过了，为什么每一篇看起来都这么像酷刑？<br/><br/>　　爱德华多这么说并不是说他对莱克斯有什么非分之想：但上帝啊！为什么莱克斯在文里总是要把一项快乐的活动弄得看起来那么疼？难道他们之间不能有一场男人与男人之间的、纯粹而健康的、没有除了避孕套以外任何奇怪道具的正常性行为吗？<br/><br/>　　……等一下，为什么他怎么从来没见过莱克斯戴套？这会不会也太不安全了？<br/><br/>　　天哪。爱德华多想。他可能真的是个变态。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　-<br/><br/>　　莱克斯决意要逮住爱德华多，这个行动的名称叫天使猎捕计划，因为听起来有一点神神叨叨，所以他只在心里随便这么称呼一下。下定了这个决心以后，莱克斯眼里爱德华多的行迹忽然变得非常单纯，他就这么不设防的出入在各个宴席派对，喝很多很多的酒，谁都能请他喝上一杯，他还吃很多冰淇凌，不，他简直是把冰淇凌球当正餐吃。他嗜甜、贪凉，还是个不折不扣的酒鬼。但他的确是天使，莱克斯喜欢天使，他有天使雷达。<br/><br/>　　今天他的行动非常顺利，莱克斯走进场子时，爱德华多还丝毫没有发现他。莱克斯一步一步向他的方向欺近，但并不想吓到爱德华多，他斟酌着如何开口——<br/><br/>　　但爱德华多真的有像兔子一样灵敏的感官，就在他们只差几步之遥的时候，爱德华多突然转过身。在莱克斯眼里，他只是动作幅度过大了一些，但对于爱德华多而言，他觉得自己整个灵魂都被吓得吱哇乱叫！操！爱德华多艰难地咽下了十吨苦涩的恐慌，他想，他离他这么近做什么！<br/><br/>　　莱克斯努力让自己显得真诚，虽然这一开始就不太顺利，但至少也算是开始了。<br/><br/>　　“嗨，”他很诚挚地笑了一下，尽可能让自己显得不那么神经质，接着他招呼了一下酒保，“我能请你喝杯酒吗？”<br/><br/>　　鉴于刚才爱德华多挖了三颗蓝色冰淇凌球，莱克斯推测他喜欢蓝色，于是他推过去的酒也是蓝的。第一印象很重要，他深谙此道。<br/><br/>　　“你是莱克斯，是吧？”爱德华多尽可能礼貌地笑了一下，“我知道你。”<br/><br/>　　酒已经被送到手边，爱德华多脑子里全都是自己被下药带走干尽不可描述之事的画面，他感觉自己冷汗都下来了，手边蓝色的酒和莱克斯眼睛的颜色出奇的像，这让他陡生无数焦虑。他的手指在冰凉的台面轻轻敲了几下，操，他就该带个僚机来的，要是达斯汀在场绝对能知道他敲的是“救救我”的摩斯密码！<br/><br/>　　噢。莱克斯瞥一眼他漂亮的手。爱德华多为什么这么怕他？<br/><br/>　　“他们叫你华多，”莱克斯并不介意爱德华多没碰那杯酒，“我可以这么叫你吗？华多？我一直很想认识你，但每次都错过，你来纽约多久了？”<br/><br/>　　“当然，”爱德华多扯了扯嘴角，莱克斯的自来熟有些过了，但暂时还可忍受：“才刚搬过来几个月。”<br/><br/>　　莱克斯也不介意他的冷淡，但他想知道为什么。<br/><br/>　　“那你一定还没来得及好好逛一逛，”莱克斯的语气很轻佻：“你住在哪？我猜猜，中城？公园大道432？”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多脑子里的警报瞬间拉响了两颗，第一颗警报是因为莱克斯看起来确实像意图不轨，第二颗警报是因为他的住址还真的被莱克斯猜对了。爱德华多心想完了，曼哈顿这么大个地方他怎么可能随口一猜就猜出来？爱德华多觉得他早有预谋，今晚大概很难脱身。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多一时思绪混乱，只是很敷衍地回了一句，没说是也没说不是。他已经表现得很心不在焉，甚至低下头有点想拿出手机打断这场对话，但莱克斯并不是那么知情知趣的人：<br/><br/>　　“我是不是做过什么让你不高兴的事？”<br/><br/>　　“没有，”爱德华多眨了眨眼，无辜得好像刚才那个表现出抗拒和敷衍的人不是他：“你怎么会这么认为？”<br/><br/>　　“那是不是有人跟你说了我的坏话？你看起来很讨厌我。”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多笑了，他没说是，也没说不是。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯感觉面前的天使终于把注意力转移到他身上了，这让他很高兴，他花了整整一个晚上似乎只为了这一刻，他在取悦他，假如爱德华多不觉得急切的话，他其实是在追求他，只是在以一种不动声色的方式而已。<br/><br/>　　他示意爱德华多伸手，后者有些犹豫，但还是伸了手。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯放了一颗糖在他手心，一颗裹着粉色糖纸的硬糖。爱德华多看了一眼，收下了。<br/><br/>　　或许他喜欢的是粉色。莱克斯想。<br/><br/>　　“别听他们的，也别讨厌我。”莱克斯笑眯眯地继续说：“我只是个反派，不是个坏人。”<br/><br/>　　“你想看看纽约吗？我带你兜风，或者只是走走。”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多看着莱克斯的一头金发，忽然又想起了那个比喻，像只甜柿子一样金灿灿的金毛犬。<br/><br/>　　他被蛊惑了。他说：好。走走吧。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　-<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　虽然警报没有完全解除，但爱德华多也觉得自己有一点太被害妄想症了。<br/><br/>　　那天晚上他们俩‘一起走走’的经历很正常，正常到有点过头，如果莱克斯表现出哪怕一点点极端倾向，爱德华多可能还会比较放心，但莱克斯没有。他表现出了极佳的绅士风范与能和九级智慧匹配的口才，他们聊得很开心，聊完金融聊政治，他怀疑莱克斯知道全纽约的八卦，并且能用一种不讨厌的方式说出来。他们还交换了电邮，尽管爱德华多觉得毫无必要。<br/><br/>　　聊到一半，爱德华多再迟钝也感觉到了：他想泡他，用一种平时他泡小妞的语气与行为模式。<br/><br/>　　意识到这一点时爱德华多觉得有趣，但不新鲜，也没当真。莱克斯几乎没有什么桃色新闻，但难保他私底下是个什么样的人呢？搞不好他口袋里有一大把樱桃糖，像万圣节一样见到谁都发，只是今天刚好发到他而已。再说了，他也许只是现在很真诚，难保他家的地下室里会不会有百八十种不同的性道具，知人知面不知心的呀。<br/><br/>　　但他必须认同这一点：莱克斯很真诚。<br/><br/>　　他们只是随意走走，爱德华多发现自己无意间被带到了自己家附近，连吹来的夜风都有一种熟悉的温柔。莱克斯带他又转了几圈，时间还不晚，但爱德华多悄悄打了个哈欠——同人文学害人不浅。莱花文看起来痛但习惯了却又很带感，爱德华多想，如果自己不是主角的话肯定更带感。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯就在他哈欠的下一秒停住了脚步。<br/><br/>　　“困了？你想回家了，是吗？”他问得太温柔了。爱德华多为自己的偏见产生了一点罪恶感，莱克斯看起来和普通的追求者没什么两样。<br/><br/>　　“有一点。”爱德华多斟酌了一下，只差几步路就到他家了。他是不是应该请对方去他家坐坐？但莱克斯没有给他机会问出口：<br/><br/>　　“你不想让我知道你住在哪里，华多。”<br/><br/>　　这听起来甚至不是个疑问句。但爱德华多还是很犹疑地点了点头。这会儿莱克斯看起来就不像个正常人了，他有些神经质地冲他挑了挑眉，仿佛这一整夜他说的话都是伪装，只有此刻才是真心。<br/><br/>　　“等我转身你就会突然飞走，对不对？我知道规矩的，别为这个烦恼。”莱克斯忽然上前贴了一下他的侧脸，像是做了一个用以告别的贴面礼，紧接着他压低了声音，好像在说一个只有他们知道的秘密：<br/><br/>　　“天使都不能让别人知道自己住在哪。晚安。”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多为突然缩短的距离晃了一下心神，但很快他又镇定了下来。<br/><br/>　　“我不是天使。”爱德华多看着莱克斯的眼睛，似乎这是这一整夜里他第一次认真看向这双蓝眼睛。“你想去我家坐坐吗？”<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　-<br/><br/><br/>　　这一坐就有点坏事了。爱德华多简直想跳回二十分钟前给那个发出邀请的自己扇一百个大耳光。不，不，莱克斯去了他家之后没有突然摁住他企图干点什么，也没有扒开西装给他看他的全副管制刀具并告诉他：“忘了说了，我是个连环杀人犯。”<br/><br/>　　说真的。爱德华多宁愿莱克斯是个连环杀人犯，这件事情还好解决一点，毕竟他怎么说也是个壮年男子，在自己的地盘也不至于手无缚鸡之力。<br/><br/>　　但他——<br/><br/>　　事情是这样的。<br/><br/>　　他把莱克斯领回了家里，后者显得非常高兴，他感觉莱克斯的尾巴都摇到能起飞了，莱克斯的快乐甚至感染到了爱德华多。他不应该那么先入为主，爱德华多想，或许莱克斯真的如他自己所说：只是个反派，不是个坏人。<br/><br/>　　这多少让爱德华多放松了戒备。他回到家后很随意地走进厨房，企图翻找出一点零食，不，他暂时还没放松到能和莱克斯喝酒的地步。他从冰箱里摸出一大桶冰淇凌，正犹豫着要不要问一问莱克斯想不想吃，莱克斯的声音就从客厅传来了：<br/><br/>　　“你最近在读什么，”他问，“我可以看看吗？”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多以为他指的是他客厅里的书架，于是随意回答了一句‘可以’。<br/><br/>　　得到许可的莱克斯拿起了他丢在沙发上的Kindle。<br/><br/>　　说真的。莱克斯也有错，他应该学一些新的社交知识，比如不要轻易碰任何人的电子设备，哪怕得到允许了也绝对不要，因为天知道这个允许是不是真的！<br/><br/>　　但是，天哪，请问谁又能想到一台90%的时间里都不需要联网的阅读设备里能有什么秘密呢？这不就和一台唱片机的隐私程度差不多吗？而且，爱德华多·萨维林啊！难道你在这个互联网时代吃到的教训还不够多吗？每次不过多花几秒钟解锁罢了，为什么你就不能给你的机器设一个简单的密码呢！<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　他手里的电子书上最新一页还放着一篇惊天地泣鬼神的严肃寡妇文学，主角是莱克斯·卢瑟，和爱德华多·萨维林。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　另外，以防有人想知道，此处作一个不重要的小批注：<em>文中的寡妇由爱德华多·萨维林饰演。</em><br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　还在为大半夜要不要吃冰淇凌而纠结的爱德华多抱着冰淇凌桶走出来时，看到的就是这样一副画面：莱克斯虽然一只手正伸向桌上的小饼干，但视线还停留在他另一只手里拿着电子书上。过了半毫秒那么长的时间吧，莱克斯抬头看见了站在厨房门口的爱德华多。<br/><br/>　　那一瞬间，莱克斯觉得爱德华多几乎变成了一张空白的、半透明的纸片，马上就要无忧无虑地从这个坐标、这个房子、这个城市乃至这个星球中彻底飞走。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯立马把手里刚看了一页（相当劲爆的一页）的电子书锁屏、放好。但他们都知道这于事无补。<br/><br/>　　非常漫长的一秒钟过去了。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯知道，是一种惊人的定力让爱德华多依然站在他面前，他知道经历了一次轰轰烈烈的背叛与质证的爱德华多·萨维林是一个坚强的男人，但此时莱克斯还是不由地担心了起来：他怀疑爱德华多会用手里的那一大桶冰淇凌自杀，或许从来没有人试过这么自杀，但莱克斯相信他能做到，绝望的尴尬往往能刺激出人类惊人的创造力。<br/><br/>　　“我可以解释。”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多从他已经不怎么跳动的心脏里挤出了这么一句苍白而无力的话。<br/><br/>　　“我理解。”莱克斯很快地回答道：“你可以不用解释。”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多更加无力了，他僵硬地转了转怀里的冰淇凌桶，已经忍不住用他的创造力构想一种前所未有的自尽方式。人生！爱德华多苦涩地想：人生！<br/><br/>　　“我。”爱德华多艰难地吐出一个字。莱克斯看着他慢慢倚在了厨房门的门框上，仿佛绝望已经压弯了他的脊梁。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯尽可能摆出了真诚的、不在意的姿态。<br/><br/>　　“我不是变态。”爱德华多腾出一只手，在空中比划了一个无意义的手势，说完他又补充道：“假如你对此有疑问的话。”<br/><br/>　　莱克斯见他终于能完整说出一句话，马上站起身小心翼翼地走近他，取过他死死抱着的冰淇凌桶。<br/><br/>　　“我知道你不是。”他的语气甚至到了哄的程度。不知为何，莱克斯觉得自己先一步抽离出了这如此尴尬的时刻，他看着整整一晚上都有礼、疏离的爱德华多突然露出了过于真实的一面，这一幕让他觉得有些超现实，仿佛在幕布之外看一出出了错的喜剧，他觉得没什么关系，但主角脸皮却薄得经不起半点批评。<br/><br/>　　他看着爱德华多尴尬地低着头，莱克斯知道最好的方案是立即离开，给他时间缓冲一下。可此时他就是想选一个没那么好的方案，比如和他说几句话，比如哄一哄他。<br/><br/>　　“我可以忘掉刚才的事。”莱克斯说：“你可能还不知道，我很聪明。对我来说，这件事情在技术层面上是可以实现的。”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多不确定他是不是在开玩笑，但他能感觉到莱克斯的善意——很久很久以后爱德华多才意识到莱克斯说的是真的，他真恨自己没有答应。他深呼吸了一下，然后开始解释：<br/><br/>　　“某天我搜了你，然后发现了刚才那篇东西。可能你不太相信，但这是真的：我只是出于好奇。”<br/><br/>　　“我相信的。”<br/><br/>　　莱克斯说着。他的语气里带着一种很能安抚人的力量。爱德华多觉得自己那巨大、粗糙的尴尬都被抚平了一点，当然，只抚平一点。一时间爱德华多心头的情绪五味杂陈，半小时前他还在怀疑莱克斯会不会是变态，可到了这会儿居然变成了他向莱克斯证明自己不是变态。<br/><br/>　　“我怎么会不信？你不会骗我。”<br/><br/>　　莱克斯又强调了一遍。爱德华多想，好吧，抚平了很多。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/><br/>　　-<br/><br/>　　莱克斯把所有能找到的莱花文都看了一遍。为了能在全局层面对这类文本有更深的概念，他还把跟爱德华多相关的其他CP文笼统看了一遍，这里的CP不限于Mardo，还包括了爱德华多和某个魔术师以及某个可怜小特工的拉郎。<br/><br/>　　他完全可以理解这些文章的存在，毕竟他向来被称作人类至上主义者，他的所知所学完全能够帮他解释人类的一切恶习、怪癖、愚昧与蠢行的存在，因此他也能够理解人类对色情、欺凌与反道德的向往——基于这样的逻辑，相比起爱德华多第一次看到人们对他的性幻想时所受的冲击，莱克斯更能够接受人们对他秉性里的自私、暴虐与阴谋论的渲染与添油加醋，好吧，可能也不是添油加醋。<br/><br/>　　但理解和接受是一回事，郁不郁闷又是另一回事了。<br/><br/>　　他对爱德华多被塑造成不同工种并没有太多感想，这并不是说莱克斯无法与文章中的自己共情，相反，他完全能够理解爱德华多为什么会被塑造成娼妓与新寡，这不过是又一次印证了人们对天使陨落、圣母受难题材的偏爱。恰恰是爱德华多·萨维林的纯洁性刺激了人们对他堕落的幻想，文学性的玷污反证了他的清白。<br/><br/>　　肖想美人与洗白反派是文学家们的两大乐事。所以到头来莱克斯百思不得其解：为什么没有人用文学意义上的清洁反证他人性的幽暗？难道洗白不是绝佳的抹黑手段吗？为什么人们要在一块黑布上面变本加厉地描绘而不是去试图洗净？<br/><br/>　　莱克斯几乎有些嫉妒了：难道相比起给一对散伙人编写好结局，洗白一个反派人物所带来的挑战性不够有趣味吗？<br/><br/>　　人们穷尽了想象力来描绘他可能会做的所有恶事，无论是道义方面的，还是性方面的。可莱克斯忽然可悲地想到：这些恶事却丝毫没有超出他的想象力——这意味着，在某些条件下，这些事情他真的做得出来。<br/><br/>　　这也就能解释为什么爱德华多会对他如此冷淡了——<br/><br/>　　多么先入为主的坏印象。莱克斯想。他不应该从同人文中了解他。天哪。他能做出那些事，又不代表他已经做过了那些事！他是个反派又不代表他是个变态！退一万步来讲，就算他是变态，那又不代表他是性变态！<br/><br/>　　他就从来不会性胁迫自己的约会对象！<br/><br/>　　于是，这一瞬间，莱克斯·卢瑟脑子里闪过了与曾经的爱德华多·萨维林一样的念头，只是相较爱德华多而言，莱克斯的确有一些更能转化为行动的非分之想：<strong>他们真应该有一场正常的性行为！</strong><br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　-<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　爱德华多又开始躲他了。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯向来是个对人类所有情绪都能加以理解的人，在经历了那样绝望的尴尬以后，爱德华多躲着他完全是能够被预料到的行为。<br/><br/>　　但他为什么这么可爱？<br/><br/>　　每一次爱德华多瞥见他时，都会表现出一种肉眼可见的僵硬，接着他会抬抬手，打一个幅度非常小的、相当勉强的招呼，莱克斯觉得他几乎只是弯了弯手指。莱克斯一直没有再找到机会和他说些什么，因为每一次爱德华多都会像只挑食的幼猫面对讨厌的食物一样，从肢体语言到神情逗表现出让他不想再强迫的、非常柔软的抵触。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多的眼睛里总是明晃晃地写着几句：‘别过来’、‘别和我说话’还有‘别提那件事！’莱克斯想，就连小猫都很难比这更可爱。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯很想心平气和地和他聊一聊，他想他们可以交流一下看完同人文后的感想，相互澄清那些性幻想中有多少为真、多少为假以及多少存疑，聊一聊那些幻想中的荒诞与真实，亦或者干脆展开探讨文中彼此形象塑造背后的宗教含义与文学母题——假如爱德华多还是尴尬，他们甚至可以不必再聊那一晚发生的事故，而是直切正题：你是否愿意从你那繁忙的日程表中为我空出三个小时，和我一起体会一下别样的庸常？<br/><br/>　　这样的机会很快就来了。出乎意料的是这个机会并不是莱克斯自己把握住的，而是爱德华多亲自送来的。他就这么走到他面前，非常直接地问他：<br/><br/>　　“先生。你除了看我以外没有别的事情可做了吗？”<br/><br/>　　这句话有些超出爱德华多的所学与教养，因为他醉醺醺的。他喝了很多，莱克斯看得出他今天不痛快。<br/><br/>　　“我来这里就是为了看看你。”他坦诚道。<br/><br/>　　“你应该换一种更高明的追求手段，”爱德华多无故责难道：“你有没有看过那篇分析你的女性哲学世界观的文章？这篇文章唯一的错误是将重心放在了女性身上，事实上无关乎性别，你对所有你想追求的人的看法都是片面而错误的。你追求的是你自己的幻影，你追求的其实是一种自恋。”<br/><br/>　　“是吗？”莱克斯很久没有听他说这么多话了，爱德华多面对着他，但显然那双太妃糖一样的眼睛一直在努力聚焦，这种用力的样子让他觉得很可爱，让莱克斯忍不住出言逗他：“你是怎么得出这个结论的？”<br/><br/>　　“通过我的感受与严密的逻辑。”爱德华多显然当真了，他发出邀请：“你觉不觉得这里太吵了？我们可以出去边走边说，像上次那样。”<br/><br/>　　莱克斯欣然接受了。<br/><br/>　　他们又像那一晚上那样开始漫无目的地走。莱克斯太熟悉这座城市，他已很少再像这样闲逛，而爱德华多对什么都很新奇，什么都想看看，他连路边的草丛都认真研究了一会儿，但这丝毫不耽误爱德华多执着地跟莱克斯解释为什么他的追求不够高明：他先是批评了那颗樱桃糖和他们认识以来他所有轻佻的话语，接着追溯起他在网上看到的半真半假的八卦，到这里莱克斯都还可以接受，可接着，爱德华多开始严厉抨击起他在同人文里的所作所为。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯马上和他争辩起来：“那些都是虚构。”但爱德华多完全不听，他今夜大概是真的不快乐，絮絮叨叨了说了很久，看不出生气，但话里话外完全是迁怒和乱按罪名。于是最后莱克斯干脆闭上了嘴，安安静静地听他讲，不时附和几句，他偶尔会走神，偶尔也有在认真听。<br/><br/>　　喝醉了的爱德华多吐字含混、语调飘忽，但说起话来毫不迟疑，非常坚定，仿佛所说所做是世间真理，只是莱克斯需要不时扶一下。<br/><br/>　　那真是一个充斥着胡言乱语、胡搅蛮缠的漫长而又粘稠的一夜。莱克斯已经放弃思索小少爷为什么会在人群中选中他，转而将注意力放在爱德华多时不时的突发情况上：他喝醉了以后同情心非常泛滥，见到街头艺术家就忍不住要掏钱。莱克斯唯一一次劝住了是在时代广场底下的地铁站里，爱德华多站在一个拉小提琴的人面前摸了半天口袋，莱克斯告诉他那是摩根斯坦利的老板，他一听居然还是同行，马上就头也不回地走了，表示钱可以给但不能被同行赚。莱克斯心说他还挺有处事原则的。<br/><br/>　　他们俩挤进臭烘烘的地铁坐了几站，爱德华多站在地铁上酒似乎醒了一点，特别茫然地问莱克斯他的司机在哪，莱克斯问他车停哪了，爱德华多一下子被这个话题勾起了无数怨念，马不停蹄骂了十分钟曼哈顿的停车费，说他司机从来不停车，就在俱乐部外面兜圈子。莱克斯说他还挺经济节约，爱德华多马上就笑起来，说他不花不想花的钱。他笑的特别好看，莱克斯忍不住盯了好久。<br/><br/>　　下了地铁以后爱德华多真的给司机打了个电话，对着话筒先自己乐了半天才跟对面的人说：你不用兜圈啦，我已经坐地铁回到家了。莱克斯不忍心告诉他其实他们坐反了，但爱德华多还是自己反应过来了。因为不想再忍受地铁的气味，莱克斯硬是把他从地铁站里拽了出来。他说他总是能找到回去的路的，爱德华多夸他很有方向感，还问是不是金毛犬都这么有方向感。莱克斯愣了一下，摇摇头说不是，这么有方向感的就我一个。爱德华多美滋滋地又夸他几句，看向他的眼神都有些爱不释手的意味，还说让他继续保持。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯说好。但还是不由躲了躲他热切的视线。他心想，天哪。他是不是搞错了什么？这儿可是人间啊。<br/><br/>　　后半程里爱德华多有些困了，但还是硬撑着眼皮子要跟莱克斯数自己的历任情人，莱克斯本来是想带他坐出租车回去的，结果这个话题一出来他就舍不得打断，还晃了晃爱德华多让他别睡继续说。爱德华多掰着手指头一个一个数，边数还边总结情人的优缺点，优点总是比缺点多。莱克斯听了半天，没听到硅谷那一位的名字，心下稍安，但又怀疑身边的酒鬼可能数漏了。于是他故意刺激了几句，结果换来爱德华多的一下推搡，意思是：“你怎么能质疑我的算数水平”。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多说他不喜欢艺术家，因为在床上总是磨磨蹭蹭的。莱克斯马上说他不是艺术家。爱德华多自顾自纠结了一会儿，又说艺术家有时候也可以的。莱克斯于是也补充了一句：不过媒体有时候也说我是艺术家。<br/><br/>　　这时，爱德华多忍不住打了个哈欠，半道又止住了，强撑着泪眼盯着莱克斯的眼睛说：你很有耐心，我很喜欢。可他们说你很疯，这是真的吗？<br/><br/>　　真的，你被我骗了，我还有更疯的。莱克斯笑说：是不是困了？你想要一张床吗？<br/><br/>　　爱德华多点点头，问他：你会帮我变一张床吗？<br/><br/>　　当然。莱克斯说：如果变出来了，我可以和你一起睡吗？<br/><br/>　　爱德华多没有轻易答应，他提出条件：<strong>我能叫你阿列克谢（Alexei）吗？<br/></strong><br/>　　没有人这么叫我。莱克斯说：不过你可以。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多于是也点点头，他带着那种小少爷的贵气与从容说道：那么你也可以。<br/><br/>　　他们又走了一条街，终于又回到了爱德华多住的街区。爱德华多惊叹地又夸了几句莱克斯的方向感，莱克斯却忽然捂住了他的眼睛，他带着他向前拐了个弯，爱德华多顺从到让莱克斯怀疑这时把他掳走他也不会反抗。<br/><br/>　　接着莱克斯放下捂住他眼睛的手，爱德华多看着前方，怔愣了好几秒钟才说道：“是床哎。”<br/><br/>　　那是一张很大的床，就这么被随意地摆在路中央。爱德华多走过去，有些不确定地看了好几眼才最终躺了下去，躺下之后眼睛还是很兴奋地望来望去。莱克斯俯身揉了揉他的头发。<br/><br/>　　路边的房子里走出来一个女人。莱克斯和她说了几句话，女人告诉他这张床只是被拖出来放着，明天有人会收走。<br/><br/>　　女人打量了一下他们的衣着，然后说：你们想买下来吗？六十块。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯开始摸钱包。一旁躺着的爱德华多说：三十。<br/><br/>　　女人犹豫了一下。莱克斯眨了眨眼，捏着钱包看向她。<br/><br/>　　好吧。她说。但莱克斯只摸出了十块，天啊，他的现金几乎都给了那群艺术家们。他刚拿出支票本，爱德华多就从上衣口袋拿出二十块递了过去，女人接过钱，转身回屋。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯在他身边躺下，默默无言地看着漆黑的天空。他嗅到了爱德华多头发的味道，多么神奇，在经历了派对的烟雾缭绕和地铁的熏陶以后，他居然还能从爱德华多身上嗅到一丝香味。最不可思议的是，他居然为此心跳不已。<br/><br/>　　我们应该去逛宜家。结婚以后我们应该一起去逛宜家，然后什么也不买。爱德华多说：这张床先放在你那里。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯不动声色地说：好的。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多又说：我们有了第一件共有财产。一张二手床。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯说：是的，不错的开始。<br/><br/>　　我觉得我看到了一颗星星。爱德华多说：这么躺着让我觉得现在很像在卡佛的小说里。<br/><br/>　　所以爱德华多说：吻我吧。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯于是吻了他。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　-<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　一个吻还不足以让泛泛之交变成情人，按照古典爱情的基本流程，他们至少还需要看一场电影，谈一次童年，吃一顿饭。<br/><br/>　　这完全可以用一个晚上搞定。莱克斯就是如此的胸有成竹。<br/>　　<br/>　　在莱克斯看来，一切都很顺利，他礼貌地发出晚饭邀请，爱德华多从容地接受。他给他带了一瓶酒，还自带了电影片源。为了表示热烈的欢迎，莱克斯甚至带他参观了他父亲房里的那幅画，他告诉爱德华多：“天使自天而来。”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多跟着莱克斯探索了一圈他的房子，虽然陈设摆件和灯光多少带着点诡异感，但还在他能够接受的范围。大概是为了保护什么古物，整个房子的温度湿度都偏低，甚至有些过于干燥了。爱德华多不由想起媒体对这栋房子鬼气森森的描述：莱克斯·卢瑟为纪念亡父，房子里所有物品的位置都保持着他父亲在世时的样子。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多原本并不相信这一说法，毕竟他父亲离奇去世已经是数年前的事情了——他想：现在一个自动开窗帘的人工智能都已经衍生了五六代了，莱克斯一个搞现代科技的，怎么可能忍得住家居物品革新换代的冲动呢？<br/><br/>　　但好像真的有点不太对劲。爱德华多胡思乱想着：莱克斯和他差不多同年生吧？怎么莱克斯的装潢品味这么像他爸？这个地下室看上去好黑啊？他真的把那张床带回来了吗？那得放在哪啊？照莱克斯这个疯的程度，这里的电视会不会还在循环播放他父亲被害那天的新闻啊？<br/><br/>　　说真的，导游过程中莱克斯完全没有必要提起那个，但他以一种非常坦诚、非常亲切的语气指出：爱德华多目前站的地方是他父亲当年躺的位置。<br/><br/>　　两旁的烛火晃了一晃，爱德华多默默退了一步。<br/><br/>　　冷汗就这么不经意间落了下来。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多尽己所能吃了一顿愉快的晚餐。事实上莱克斯的厨艺很高超，这顿饭无论卖相还是口味都很好，但或许是灯光问题，或许是氛围激发了他的被迫害妄想症，总之爱德华多总是不由地想起自己看过的汉尼拔系列电影，以至于切鹅肝时满脑子都是不该有的画面。仅以他人类的味觉而言，这顿晚饭几乎没有什么可以挑剔的地方，只是第二道菜的酱汁让他稍微皱了皱鼻子，不过出于礼仪，他表示了非常真诚的赞美与感谢。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯丝毫没有注意到他的异样，笑眯眯的样子像是对夸奖很受用。这又让爱德华多为自己的猜忌愧疚起来。<br/><br/>　　他像只大狗。爱德华多想：他怎么可能是坏人？<br/><br/>　　于是爱德华多又第一千次开始胡思乱想着金毛犬和甜柿子的事情。爱德华多默默地又瞥了一眼莱克斯的金发，似乎长了一些，几乎要及肩了。他总是涌起想要抬手摸一摸莱克斯的头发的冲动，但每次都很好地忍住了，爱德华多真恨自己秉性中的不克制与难自抑，他那想要占领全世界所有金灿灿的史矛革巨龙本性驱使着他一次又一次走向危险——“先生。你除了看我以外没有别的事情可做了吗？”他是多么的高明啊！为了掩盖自己被吸引的事实，他甚至先声夺人地上前指控！<br/><br/>　　晚饭后他们找了部电影，爱德华多为屏幕里的画面不是几年前的新闻而暗自松了一口气。莱克斯开了他带来的那瓶酒，爱德华多没有再向之前那么抗拒，他觉得自己已经和莱克斯成为了交情不错的朋友——他很高兴莱克斯没有再提起几天前他喝醉后的胡言乱语，爱德华多想，他说不定潜意识里非常喜欢莱克斯呢？因为他甚至喝醉以后想和他结婚，还要一起逛宜家。虽然酒精导致了他当时满脑子的画面都是和一只大金毛犬逛宜家。<br/><br/>　　电影实在没劲。爱德华多盯着莱克斯若有所思的侧脸发起呆，他的五官轮廓很深，在不同角度光线下，他的脸上时而呈现那种意图伤人的聪明尖刻，时而呈现出极具欺骗性的无辜——此时他看起来就很无辜。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　或许是氛围太宁静，也有可能是吃饱了觉得安逸，总之，这种太过舒适的时刻，让爱德华多不由想到：<strong>一只邪恶的反派金毛大坏狗，他再坏又能坏到哪里去呢？</strong><br/><br/><br/>　　<br/>　　这么想着，他突然就释然了，那些因为这栋房子而有些压抑的心情慢慢开阔起来。他慢吞吞喝着酒，与莱克斯有一搭没一搭地聊着天，他幅度很小地伸了个懒腰，总觉得眼皮很沉重，他今天好像困得有些剧烈和异常——这个念头刚冒出来的下一秒钟，他就感觉嘴唇上方突然一凉。<br/><br/>　　有什么东西很快滴了下来。<br/><br/>　　爱德华多低头看着衣襟上的几滴血，一时间居然愣住了，他的脑子里一瞬之间闪过了非常多复杂的意象：那幅诡异的画。尸体。鹅肝。鬼气森森的烛火。地下室。<br/><br/>　　他在流鼻血。<br/><br/>　　他知道自己不应该在这个时候想起那些，但他就是想了，他的眼前刹那间蹿过无数同人文里的限制级情节：药物。胁迫。手铐。笼子。活蛇。录像。鞭打。<br/><br/>　　<strong>药物？</strong><br/><br/>　　接着事态就有些控制不住了，无论是爱德华多血流不止的鼻子还是他脑子里疯狂的想象。他默默地捂住了自己的鼻子，大概是因为喝了酒，此时他脑子有些混沌，当然也有一部分原因是被吓坏了。<br/><br/>　　莱克斯给他下的药是不是过量了。爱德华多怔怔地想到：不然出血量怎么会这么大？<br/><br/>　　他就这么出神地捂着鼻子，任由血从指缝中漏出来。爱德华多发现自己一时半会甚至想不起来如果要逃走，他该往哪里跑。<br/><br/>　　他呆呆地坐了好几秒，接着，他很荒谬地想到：他的后半生可能要在莱克斯的地下室度过了。这是他最后的自由时刻了。<br/><br/>　　那个酱汁。爱德华多感觉自己心脏跳的都比之前慢了。他想：是那个酱汁。<br/><br/>　　“华多？”<br/><br/>　　直到莱克斯扒开他的手，爱德华多才如梦初醒般坐直了身体。<br/><br/>　　“天啊，”莱克斯慌张地用手背擦着他脸上的血：“华多，你怎么流了这么多血？”<br/><br/>　　好一会儿爱德华多才拍开他的手，他的理智因为那声‘华多’猛然回笼，他从沙发上跳起来，狠狠抽了几张纸巾捂住鼻子。接着，爱德华多直直地盯着莱克斯，莱克斯也大睁着他蓝色的、无辜的、无比惶恐的眼睛，几乎有些可怜地回望着他。<br/><br/>　　“为什么我会这么困？”爱德华多没头没脑地问道。说真的，他被自己的想象吓坏了，连脑子都有些晕乎乎的——不过也有可能是因为那瓶酒。<br/><br/>　　“为什么你会这么困？”莱克斯茫然地反问道：“因为你昨晚熬夜了？”<br/><br/>　　“第二道酱汁里你放了什么？”爱德华多瞪着他，他尽可能地想要从莱克斯的脸上找出一丝可恨之处，可是，天哪！他怎么能摆出这么无辜的表情！<br/><br/>　　“第二道酱汁里我放了什么？”莱克斯有些紧张地重复了一遍问题，他缩在沙发上显得更加无措了：“我放了秋葵？”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多震惊了：“你为什么要放秋葵？”<br/><br/>　　“因为我觉得很好吃？”莱克斯可怜兮兮地看着他：“你对它过敏吗？华多，你先坐下来，我去给你拿冰块好不好？”<br/><br/>　　爱德华多企图保持自己的愤怒——他想：<strong>他居然觉得秋葵很好吃？</strong><br/><br/>　　“你是不是给我下了什么……”爱德华多不敢相信自己这时居然还在纠结用词，他拧着眉毛瞪着莱克斯，可他的怒火居然因为莱克斯惨兮兮的狗狗眼而渐渐消失了！<br/><br/>　　“下了什么？”莱克斯努力联想了一下：“药？”<br/><br/>　　“药。”爱德华多狠下心复述了一遍，他觉得自己的心足够硬了：“天啊，我早该听劝的——你果然是个……”<br/><br/>　　“变态？”莱克斯抽了抽鼻子，非常伤心地替他补充道：“性变态？”<br/><br/>　　“天啊！我没这么说！这是你自己说的！”爱德华多终于忍不住炸了毛，他感觉自己的血越流越多，但心居然越来越软，他不禁高声质问道：“为什么你比我还要委屈？！”<br/><br/>　　“可能是因为我不是？”莱克斯连声音都低下去了，尾音弱到几乎消失。<br/><br/>　　“你不是？”<br/><br/>　　“性变态？”莱克斯不确定地看他一眼，仿佛这番话他自己也不太肯定，可接着，他忽然想到自己的初衷真的只是和他一起看个电影，他是想操他，但不是今晚！他有<strong>证据</strong>！莱克斯立即就理直气壮了起来：“我怎么会是性变态？天啊，我连避孕套都没买！”<br/><br/>　　就让这场闹剧的画面定格于此吧！爱德华多用一种复杂、微妙而幽深的眼神看着莱克斯，他想：我就知道，我就知道。<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　<br/><br/>　　-<br/>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*倒数第二部分中的画面是我写着写着陡生感慨：“我CP真该睡在一起啊！”于是顺势给他们荒诞粘稠晕晕乎乎的夜晚造了一张床。随后想到了雷蒙德·卡佛的一个短篇小说《你们为什么不跳个舞？》：一对男女偶遇一家人在卖旧货，其中就有一张床，短篇里的女孩对男孩说了两次“吻我吧”，男孩都在顾左右而言他。所以让爱德华多说出了最后那句“真像在卡佛的小说里啊”和“吻我吧”。</p><p>*这篇还有蛮多情节想继续写的，也埋了几个梗没有挖。因为马上开学有一门考试要复习，所以后续内容就要随缘啦！可以把这个结尾当成正文结尾，有缘番外见:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>